


Bells and Whistles

by visionshadows



Series: Fluff Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the trade-in value on a retired Air Force General these days anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells and Whistles

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bells and Whistles **

 

Jack tugged a worn sweater over his head, switching his beer from one hand to the other as he walked towards the front door, pushing it open with his hip. Daniel looked up from the steps, his eyes hidden in the shadows, but his smile warm and affectionate.

“You’re getting old,” Daniel said as Jack settled down next to him with a little grunt of effort. “A sweater to guard against the night time chill.”

Jack narrowed his eyes and tapped Daniel’s shoulder with his beer. “It’s cold.”

Daniel held up his coffee mug. “Try hot beverages instead of cold ones.”

Jack grunted a little and wormed his bare feet under Daniel’s thighs, his back against the porch post. Daniel chuckled a little and reached down with his free hand to rub Jack’s ankle lightly.

“Old man,” Daniel said with affection. He tightened his grip on Jack’s ankle briefly. “I’m going to have to trade you in for a newer model soon.”

“Like anyone else is going to put up with you,” Jack muttered, arching his toes slightly to dig them into Daniel’s thigh. “Always causing trouble, never listening to my orders, the near-constant demands for sex.”

“Oh yes,” Daniel said easily. “Because once a week is near-constant when you’re old.”

“Stay on this planet a little more often and maybe you’ll get more sex,” Jack retorted, only half-joking.

“Jack …” Daniel shook his head a little. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

Jack’s fingers closed around Daniel’s wrist tightly. “Don’t.”

Daniel looked at him seriously before leaning forward tokiss Jack gently, setting his coffee aside in favor of running his fingersthrough unruly hair. Jack let out a soft sigh against Daniel’s lips, his fingers gentling on his wrist.

“So this newer model,” Jack said softly. “Think you can find one as irresistible as me?”

Daniel laughed, tipping his head forward to rest against Jack’s shoulder. “I’m sure of it. And if he cleans the sink after he shaves, he’s definitely a keeper.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to do that.” Jack ran his fingers through the scruff of Daniel’s hair, cupping the back of his neck. “I’ve also been thinking of growing a beard just so I don’t have ever have a conversation about hair in the sink again.”

“Lazy old man,” Daniel murmured against Jack’s neck. “Come inside.”

“Do I get a newer model if you trade me in?” Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s temple. “I think it’s only fair I get a newer model too. One that will make me breakfast and coffee the way I like it.”

“Nah,” Daniel said as he pulled back to smile at Jack. “If you found someone who did that, you’d have nothing to grumble about in the morning.”

Jack hooked a finger under Daniel’s chin and kissed him again. “Okay. We can go inside now. Help me up.”

Daniel got to his feet with the apparent ease of someone who still scrambled over ruins and across countryside on a near daily basis, extending his hand to Jack.

“Show-off,” Jack muttered as he wrapped his hand around Daniel’s and pushed himself up, wincing a little as his back cracked and his knees ached and he really did feel old for just a moment.

But then Daniel slid a hand under Jack’s sweater, warm and gentle against his stomach. Daniel smiled at him and motioned with his head slightly before leaning over to pick up his coffee mug.

Jack tugged lightly on Daniel’s hand and led him back inside the house.

  
  
  


 

   
  
---  
  
[ Fiction ](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/visions/sg1.html)


End file.
